


Talk

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Izzy? Are we going to talk about last night?”





	Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazelNuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/gifts).



> for a prompt asking: Clary/Isabelle - that was a workout

“That was a work out,” Isabelle said as her whip turned back into a bracelet. She slipped it back on and looked up at Clary with a smile. “You have become quite the fighter, Clary.”

“Thanks,” Clary said, turning away to put her sword back on the rack. She stopped and was quiet for several minutes before saying, “Izzy? Are we going to talk about last night?”

There was no answer from Isabelle, but a second later, Clary felt the other woman’s arms wrap around her. “What about it?”

“You weren’t there when I first woke up, and-”

“Clary, if you’re asking if I regret it, I don’t,” Isabelle interrupted. “Alec needed me for something, or else I would have stayed.” She pressed a kiss to Clary’s shoulder and held her tighter. “I promise you that I didn’t want it to be a one time thing.”

Clary turned around in Isabelle’s arms and looked up at her. “Really?”

Isabelle smiled and nodded. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you woke up, but next time, I will be.” She gave Clary a kiss before pulling back. “Come on, let’s get ready for our mission briefing.”


End file.
